


Fractured Mirror

by pickamix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, F/F, Missing Scene, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickamix/pseuds/pickamix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfrek grants Xander a wish in the episode “Two to Go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyCallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/gifts).



The cry which had drawn Halfrek to Sunnydale had been startling. She'd been reclining on a beach in Fiji enjoying a Mimosa and ogling a particularly beefy surfer when the waves of despair had hit, so powerfully that they'd almost knocked her out of her beach chair. Damn. And it had looked like that guy had noticed her, too. She hated being on call. But that was the job, and she knew that the person calling desperately needed attention. There was only one problem – the source of the despair was Xander Harris, and she had issues with him. He'd hurt Anya – badly. Halfrek wasn't sure she wanted to have anything to do with him at all, let alone grant a vengeance wish.

On the other hand, she didn't know all the details yet. Clearly it had something to do with Willow. Any idiot could see that. The rage and grief pouring out of that girl was sending ripples across seven dimensions. Everyone with even an ounce of supernatural ability could feel it. Something was seriously wrong in Sunnydale, and Willow was at the heart of it. That could prove interesting, since Willow was Xander's best friend. In fact, there might even be an opportunity here if she played it right. 

So here she was, standing in the woods next to a pathetic-looking Xander ready to do her best to execute her obligation to D'Hoffryn, to exact vengeance in as creative – and hopefully bloody – way as possible.

“Halfrek?” Xander asked standing next to his freshly broken car. “What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?”

Halfrek glanced down at her swimsuit. “I was in Fiji,” she said with annoyance.

“Oh.” He shrugged. “So you're here to what? Avenge someone? Well, too late. Willow's already taking care of that herself.”

“Oh, no, sweetie,” Halfrek said with a little laugh. “I'm not here for her. Believe me, I'm not getting in the way of _that_ runaway train. No, I'm here for you. I could feel your despair clear around the world. So tell me...” she placed a hand on his arm, “how can I help?”

He backed away from her. “You want me to make a wish. Well, forget it. I know how that works. Things are bad enough already. I don't need a vengeance demon making it worse.”

“How do you know? C'mon, if you could wish for one thing right now, what would it be?”

“You want me to wish for something? Fine. Bring back Tara. I wish Tara had never died. Try that.”

That stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't expected something so noble and selfless from him. It was almost enough to make her respect him. “Sorry. I don't have that kind of power. You wanna make someone's head explode or turn someone into a chimpanzee, no problem. But I can't undo a non-mystical death.”

“Then you can't help me,” Xander said, and he walked past her.

“Wait!” she called, and he stopped to look at her impatiently. “I can't do that, but maybe there's something else I can do.”

“Like what?”

“You know Willow better than I do. What would get her off the warpath?”

Xander shook his head. “I don't know. We've tried talking to her, but she's not listening. She doesn't trust anyone right now. There's no one who understands what she's going through. She needs someone who can relate, someone who's just like her. I just wish she had someone like that to talk to.”

A twinkle came into Halfrek's eyes and the ideal solution came to her in an instant. “Done,” she said, and with a flash she was gone.

Xander stood in the woods by himself, a vacant expression on his face. “Oh, me and my big mouth.”

XxX

And again, “This is weird.”

Willow looked around. She'd expected to be back in the middle of the battle, fighting the White Hats. She was hungry for innocent blood – especially that blond slayer bitch that had staked her Xander. She was going to make the Slayer pay if it was the last thing she did, and she was going to make it painful. But first she needed to figure out where the hell she'd wound up _this_ time.

Evidently Willow – the other Willow, fluffy pink-sweater disgustingly adorable yet still somehow cuddly Willow – wasn't all that special in the magic department. She was still in Sunnydale, and it didn't look like she'd traveled dimensions at all, or if she had, she hadn't gone far. It was still somewhere in the vicinity of the year 2000. But beyond that, it was anyone's guess. She wouldn't answer the question by standing here, though, she she picked a direction and started walking.

It seemed she was in an alley in the rougher part of town. That suited her just fine. If anyone gave her trouble, snapping their necks would be a fun way to release her aggression. And as it happened, someone was heading down the alley right now directly in her path – someone who looked like they meant business. The figure was in silhouette, and Willow couldn't make out any features, but she could tell from the curve of the hips that it was a girl. Willow could afford to take time out for a girl. The encounter with her other self had left her feeling horny in an excitingly odd way. The sheer erotic _wrongness_ of it was just irresistible.

But whoever this was would have to do, even if it was just for a quick grope and a snack. She certainly looked hot enough for Willow's standards. Slender and graceful, with determination in her step. This one would probably fight her, and that would be a turn-on. Willow felt an electrical excitement coursing through her, the closest thing a vampire could feel to a quickening pulse. She smiled coldly, ready to intercept her prey.

“Hey, sexy,” Willow enticed. Switching gears, she adopted the manner of a lost child. “I'm lost and I'm all alone. And I don't have anything to eat. That is...” she let out her demon face, “I didn't until now.”

The girl stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight illuminating her grimly beautiful face.

“Get out of my way,” the mirror image said.

Willow felt her vampiric features evaporate. “You. Wait, not you. You're not cutesy at all.”

The reflection regarded her. She was stunningly scary, red hair replaced with black, and even more pale than usual. Willow wanted her instantly, though she didn't know yet just what she was facing.

“You're the vampire version of me,” the reflection stated. “I don't know how you're here, but I don't have time for you.” She moved to go around, but Willow blocked her.

“Hey, now. I'm not letting you go that easy.”

“Yeah, you actually are.”

Willow moved in close, invading her duplicate's personal space. “You're just human. I can smell it. What makes you think you can stop me.”

“You have no idea what I'm capable of.”

Willow's face lit up. “Ooh! Are you gonna show me what a big, bad witch you are? Come on, baby. Hurt me!”

The duplicate's lip curled up and lightning seemed to crackle in her eyes. “My pleasure.”

The bolt of energy sent Willow flying. Not far, but it was enough to give her a decent stun. She landed on the small of her back, her sturdy vampire spine taking the hit well. She recovered instantly, pushing her torso up and grinning. “Oh, you wanna dance? Fine by me.”

Willow hopped up into a standing position, facing off against her doppelganger. 

XxX

Willow watched the vampire approach her, wondering how in hell it had gotten here. She'd done the spell to send it back to its own world years ago. Had the spell somehow gone wrong and instead sent it into the future, to this moment? That would be one hell of a coincidence. Perhaps there were other dark forces at work here. That would be easy enough to believe in Sunnydale. In the end, the question of how her vampire self had gotten here was irrelevant. The issue now was how to deal with her.

The chase down the highway, Buffy and Xander foolishly trying to protect Warren's two worthless minions, had taken a lot out of her. She wasn't completely drained of power, but she'd certainly been weakened. In her current state, she had no idea if she was strong enough to defeat a vampire version of herself. But she was evidently going to find out.

She took the first punch well, staggering back only a few steps. She was pleased that she didn't fall. That would not have said much for her chances. She came back with a swing that she could never had accomplished without so much magic pumping through her system. She felt drained and she was shaking, but she was far from normal Willow still. The vampire easily dodged, but Willow came at her again with her other fist, this time landing a solid hit to her opponent's abdomen. This gave her time to launch a second attack, planting her heel satisfyingly in the vampire's chest and sending it staggering back.

It was now or never. Willow summoned up all the magic that was left in her, channeling it into a single, powerful strike. She wasn't sure what effect this would have. She didn't have enough control over her magic right now to know that. Maybe it would send her back to her own world, or maybe it would vaporize her. But whatever happened, if it didn't work, it was the last attack Willow was going to be able to muster.

She hurled it at the vampire and watched as blue energy crackled over the familiar form, watched her own pale features contort in agony, and then watched as the attack subsided. It hadn't worked. The vampire version of her was still there, and after taking a moment to recover, she advanced slowly, gloating.

“That the best you got? Wow. That's pretty sad.”

Willow's knees gave out, but she wouldn't let herself be beaten so easily. She pulled herself together and got to her feet, meeting her twin's gaze through labored breath.

The vampire reached out to caress her cheek. “Shh. You don't have to worry. Just relax. It might even be fun.”

It grabbed her gently but firmly, twisting her around pulling her close. She felt its breasts – her own breasts – pressing against her back. The sensation was a mix of revulsion and excitement. Willow heard the shift of flesh and bone and knew that her doppelganger had revealed its vampire face. She felt the vampire's slathering wetly on her neck, felt the points of its fangs raking against her flesh.

There was one chance for this to work. But she would have to bide her time. She would have to let the vampire do what it would and just hope that it didn't kill her before an opportunity presented itself. It was a gamble to begin with. Any vampire was inherently powerful, and this was a vampire version of herself – a promising combination. But how much of herself had been preserved in this demonic form? Just exactly what did she have to work with here?

She let it dominate her. She did not protest as it slid its cold hands beneath the fabric of her shirt, did not struggle as its fangs slightly pierced her flesh, lapping up the blood that flowed with its tongue. Icy hands found their way under her bra and cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples and causing them to involuntarily harden. Willow was sickened by it all, but if her plan was to work she had to force herself to accept and even enjoy it.

The vampire had moved a hand down now, slipping it into her panties and finding her folds. Willow had to give her vampire self credit – it knew what it was doing. But then, it knew exactly what she liked. It was her, after all. It explored her with familiarity, stimulating her clitoris with precision. Her breathing intensified, and as it worked her she began to let out soft moans.

It was dragging her to the pavement now, and she let it do so. And as it undressed her, she realized that she could not simply be passive. The energy was growing between them, but it still wasn't enough. To accomplish her task, she would have to participate. She would have to ensure that both of them reached climax.

Willow fumbled with her vampire self's leather outfit and soon they were both naked. Dear God, she hoped Buffy didn't catch them like this. Pale skin pressed against pale skin, hands and tongues exploring freely. The vampire worked its way down her body, flitting its tongue delicately across her hips, moving down, resuming what she'd started with her hand moments ago. It was obviously well-practiced at this, also, pleasuring her in ways that rivaled even Tara.

She couldn't let herself think such thoughts. Not now. She couldn't afford guilt. Guilt would interfere with her pleasure, and she had no choice but to enjoy this. It was necessary.

The vampire was moving its tongue faster now, the energy between them building. Willow guessed that her own eyes had gone black, but she knew she wasn't strong enough yet. But she would be soon. Her vampire self kept going, faster and faster. Soft moans became screams of pleasure until it seemed like she could no longer stand it, and then her double was strangling her with bootlaces and her whole body shook as an orgasm arrived. Death wasn't the goal of the vampire, and what resulted was a high so powerful that it by itself was almost enough.

It pulled its face away and Willow lay there panting for a moment in the afterglow. This was just sex, just pleasure. She needed more, needed pure energy. And there was only one way to get that, only one way to get enough to do what she needed to do.

She threw herself on the vampire, attacking it lustfully as if it were someone else, someone she would much rather be with right now. She bit its arm hard enough to draw blood and it laughed – out of pleasure or just amusement, Willow couldn't tell. That didn't matter. She gripped one of its breasts, sucking on the nipple and grabbing a bottle with her other hand. With a smash she had a great tool. If the vampire liked its pleasure in the form of pain, Willow could accommodate that. It was all threading the needle of magic this preparation for enegry. 

She tried to ignore the fact that this was her own body in vampire form, and slid the broken bottle down the neck and in between the breasts leaving a trail of blood behind and now she was reveling in the contact of flesh, enjoying this body as if it were a completely different person. Mimicking the vampire, she worked her way down to the hips, licked, bit, and cut at its thighs and making it giggle. And then threw herself in with vigor, starting with a long, slow lick and then tickling the monster's clitoris with the tip of her tongue.

“Oh, you've had practice at this!” the vampire said happily.

Willow ignored the comment and kept at it, moving her tongue in circles and thrusting it in as deep as she could. She felt the natural lubricant flowing over her tongue and wondered idly how a corpse could even function like that. Something magical, she supposed. But she couldn't let herself get distracted now. The moment of opportunity was almost here. The vampire was near climax, moaning and screaming just as she herself had done. The sameness of it was at once creepy and electrifying. The vampire howled as an orgasm took her, and Willow backed off.

She sensed the energy within the vampire, but held back. She needed to let it bask in the afterglow for a few more moments so that the energy could settle in fully.

“Whew! I was gonna drink you, but after that, I might just have to keep you around a while,” she said, beaming at her. “You really know your stuff. And you're evil to boot – a girl can tell. Imagine the team we'd make!”

Willow rose and stood before her, naked in the moonlight, not even caring about the pleasure the sight of her body gave to the monstrosity before her. She cocked her head. “Bored now.”

Her arm shot out before the vampire could react, and fiery, crackling energy flowed from its lifeless form and into Willow. All of the energy that had been generated by their fornication was now transformed into power from which Willow could draw.

The vampire staggered back. “What the hell was that?!”

“I needed power. I took it from you. Well, both of us, really. It's not much, but it's enough to kill you.”

She hurled a blue ball of energy at the vampire and it went up in a cloud of flames and putrid smoke. She was still sickened by what had just happened, but she couldn't let it distract her. She had work to do. She donned her clothes and headed down the alley. The energy she'd drawn from this experience wasn't much. Certainly not enough to face Buffy again. But it would definitely be enough for a confrontation with Rack. And after that... she had some nerds to kill.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: threading a needle, broken glass, bootlaces, "every me in every you", candle wax, spanking, pain/pleasure. I fit in what I could.


End file.
